callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Irons
The M1 Irons is a DLC weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. ''It is a revolver classified under Special Primary Weapons. It was released on May 5th, 2015 on Xbox Consoles, and was released for PlayStation Consoles, and PC on June 4th, 2015. Multiplayer The M1 Irons is a high damage weapon. At any range shorter than 20 meters, it will deal 52 damage, resulting in a two shot kill. At any range between 20 meters and 30 meters, it will deal 34 damage, resulting in a three shot kill. Any range longer than 30 meters will make the M1 Irons deal 33 damage, resulting in a four shot kill (three headshot kill). It is important to note that the M1 Irons will always kill in one-shot in the Hardcore game modes, unless using a damage-decreasing variant. The M1 Irons is cocked extremely fast when firing, giving it a fire rate of 600 RPM, almost like a semi-automatic weapon (though it's slightly slower than the semi-automatic pistols of the game). It should also be noted that the M1 Irons has low penetration, meaning that it is not recommended to shoot through walls with this revolver. The M1 Irons is a great weapon when it comes to accuracy. Actual recoil is extremely low and is easily manageable due to almost no viewkick or gunkick, and the iron sights are very clear, but they may sometimes lack clarity for long ranges due to no zoom enhancement. The aim-assist range of the M1 Irons is also extremely low, meaning that aim is mostly dependent on the player, and may cause more shots to miss than usual. The M1 Irons has extremely bizarre handling traits. The weapon's raise time is extremely slow, at 700 milliseconds, as the player must go through an animation of swinging the weapon around their finger. However, the drop time is extremely fast, at 200 milliseconds. This makes it much more oriented to being used as a primary, and less so as a secondary (though one can use Fast Hands to alleviate this). The hip-fire cone is very small on the M1 Irons, and using the Akimbo attachment has little detriment to this extreme hip-fire accuracy. The M1 Irons reloads pretty fast, and its Reload Cancel speed is very fast. Speed reloading isn't as efficient due to how fast it is to reload cancel. The M1 Irons' biggest weakness is its magazine capacity, limited to only six rounds. This severely limits its performance against multiple enemies, as Extended Mags is absent due to its revolver nature, and that reloads will be frequent. It is highly recommended to have a secondary for serial engagements, as the player is likely to be forced into a reload if using the M1 Irons against multiple enemies. Placing the M1 Irons in the secondary slot by using the Overkill Wildcard allows the player to use it in a similar role to the revolvers in past games. When using it in this role, it is comparable to the RW1 since they are both high-powered pistols meant mainly for close range. However, the M1 Irons has less idle sway, which makes it better for long-range engagements than the RW1. The RW1, however, does not require the player to use Overkill, freeing up a slot for another wildcard or something else the player may want in their class, and it has a faster switch time than the M1 Irons, making it more reliable in some situations. The M1 Irons has a unique assortment of attachments, due to its revolver nature. The optical attachments aren't immediately necessary, but can be useful in order to give the player a zoom advantage or extra clarity. The Laser Sight is largely unnecessary, as the M1 Irons already has an extremely tight hip-fire cone to begin with. The Parabolic Microphone can be useful when playing in Core game modes, as it easily exposes players using a Suppressor. Akimbo is a great attachment for the M1 Irons, as it retains its great hip-fire cone, and doesn't have a rate of fire penalty, unlike other pistols. This makes the M1 Irons' hip-fire performance double, and is accurate enough to be used up to medium range. The Tactical Knife can be a very useful attachment if a player is forced to reload in heated combat, as it can help in getting a stab on the enemy. Advanced Rifling increases the two-shot kill range out to 25 meters, and increases the three-shot kill range out to 37 meters. This attachment is extremely useful in order to get the maximum potential damage output out of the M1 Irons, and it pairs nicely with Akimbo. Quickdraw Grip is a very useful attachment in order to swiftly aim the M1 Irons when necessary. This can put gunfights in favor of the player with relative ease. In conclusion, the M1 Irons is an extremely potent weapon that can easily pick off stray enemies. In one-on-one situations, the M1 Irons can easily win a gunfight for a player. However, its small six-shooter magazine make the M1 Irons a terrible weapon to rely upon for serial engagements, as the player is near-guaranteed to be forced into a reload and have their life jeopardized. The M1 Irons offers some good variants. The '''Gunslinger' and Showdown both give the player an integrated Akimbo attachment, allowing the player to benefit from Akimbo M1 Irons' without having to unlock the attachment. As well, the Showdown extends the three-hit kill range to 35 meters. However, both weapons cannot mount any attachment except Advanced Rifling. The Gunslinger and Showdown are very effective if the player likes to use Akimbo on the M1 Irons, and the attachments penalty doesn't make a difference, as with Akimbo equipped, all attachments except Advanced Rifling are omitted by default anyways. The Sundown increases the two-hit kill range to 26.4 meters and the three-hit kill range to 35 meters. However, the hip-fire spread is 10% wider, and the ADS time is slower, at 137 milliseconds. Both drawbacks are very minor. The Sundown is best paired with Advanced Rifling, as it allows the player to score a two-hit kill out of nearly 30 meters and a three-hit kill out of nearly 40 meters. The Outlaw increases the fire rate to 666 RPM, and decreases the ADS time to 106 milliseconds. However, the two-hit kill range is reduced to 17.2 meters, and the three-hit kill range to 26 meters, and the player has two less magazines in reserve. The Outlaw is a strong variant at close range as it benefits from a higher fire rate and less ADS time, however the lower range make the weapon less powerful at medium range. One may wish to use Advanced Rifling to counter the lower range downside, and Scavenger to counter the smaller starting ammo loadout. Exo Zombies The M1 Irons appears in the Exo Zombies maps Carrier and Descent, and can be bought from the 3D Printer for 1000 points. It has an integrated Akimbo attachment, along with 96 bullets as reserve ammo. The M1 Irons retains most of its traits from multiplayer. The M1 Irons is a very strong weapon, capable of one-hit kills if acquired very early, or two-shot kills in early-to-mid rounds. The M1 Irons has a very high hip-fire accuracy, allowing the player to take accurate shots at medium range. However, its effectiveness against grouped zombies is debatable. The M1 Irons' biggest downside is the mere 6-round magazines making reloads very frequent, thus making Exo Reload highly advised. As well, the forced hip-firing will make taking accurate shots such as headshots less easy, thus making ammo consumption quick. Finally, the M1 Irons has low penetration, therefore it will not be as effective as assault rifles against groups of zombies. The M1 Irons is suited for a mobile playstyle, so Exo Soldier may come in handy. As well, Exo Stockpile will increase the reserve ammunition, which is helpful as the M1 Irons has a fairly low starting loadout of 96 rounds. If enough dedication is put into the M1 Irons, it can be turned into a devastating weapon. The Mk4 upgrade grants the M1 Irons a Laser Sight, increasing hip-fire accuracy by 15%. This allows the player to be much more accurate on longer ranges. The Mk10 upgrade will grant the weapon Extended Mags, making reloads less frequent. With a good amount of upgrades the M1 Irons can be given a significant increase in damage, making the weapon extremely effective at higher rounds. Attachments *Akimbo (attached by default) *Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) *Extended Mags (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Parabolic Microphone *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Advanced Rifling *Quickdraw Grip *Extended Mags (in Exo Zombies only) Supply Drop Variants Gallery M1 Irons AW.png|First person view M1 Irons iron sights AW.png|Iron sights M1 Irons reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia *Michael Condrey had previously teased the weapon on Twitter, saying in one tweet, "Q: If Jonathan Irons was rolling in an S&D match on Solar, what would he be packing? A: The elite M1 Irons Outlaw." *Unlike most weapons, the M1 Irons does not have a permanent unlock variant at 300 kills. Originally the Sundown was supposed to be the M1 Irons' Marksman variant, but it was changed to a Professional variant prior to release. *While the default M1 Irons has a wooden grip, the Create-a-Class menu shows the default M1 Irons with a white-colored grip. *When hip-firing a single M1 Irons, the user will " " with their left hand. This is simply an animation. *Before an unspecified patch, on the Xbox 360, the M1 Irons would have the tactical rail equipped at all times, even if any attachments that would need the tactical rail were not equipped. *When reloading a single M1 Irons, a puff of smoke can be seen expelled from the cylinder. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Specials